


The Go-Between

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Peter plays messenger.





	

'James says to tell you he's sorry.' 

Lily looked up from her homework, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. Peter stood in front of the table she was sitting at, wobbling from foot to foot as he waited for her to speak. 

'Has he lost the power of speech?' Lily had nothing against Peter, not really, but she was fed up with James using him as a go-between. 'He was certainly still in full command of his vocal chords at dinner. Does he _really_ think that shouting makes him more interesting?' 

Peter refused to meet her gaze, looking distinctly uncomfortable. 'I, um, really wouldn't know,' he said finally, shoving his hand deep into the pockets of his robes. 'It gets really loud in the Great Hall, though, and sometimes you _have_ to shout if you want to be heard.' 

The throbbing at Lily's temples was an ominous sign of an oncoming headache. It was quite depressing to think that James could have that effect, even when acting through a proxy. 'You don't need to defend him, you know,' she said, feeling a little like she was trying to wade through concrete. 'I doubt even _he_ expects that of his friends.' 

'He doesn't. But you're being too hard on him.' The stubborn set of Peter's jawline looked out of place on such a soft and rounded face. 

'Too _hard_ on him?' Lily closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead as she tried to remain calm. 'Peter, I know he's your friend, but you can't possibly think his behaviour is at all appropriate.' 

'If you'd just give him a chance...' 

'I've given him a thousand chances, Peter, and all he does in return is set fire to my favourite pair of gloves.' 

Peter looked like he was about to burst as he jiggled on the spot, clearly agitated by Lily's response. 'But James didn't _mean_ to do that!' he protested. 'He was just trying to warm them up for you.' 

'Well he certainly did that,' she muttered. 'He's lucky Alice was quick with that extinguishing spell or _I'd_ have been burnt as well.' 

'He's _really_ sorry.' 

Lily's head was starting to ache in earnest now. 'Yes, you already said that. What you _didn't_ say is why he can't be bothered telling me that himself.' 

'He doesn't like it when you yell at him.' Peter fidgeted as he spoke. 

'No, I don't suppose he does. That's rather the point, really.' 

Lily met Peter's eyes, trying to force the first tentative sparks of rebellion into him. She hated the way he blindly worshipped James, eagerly offering to perform even the most menial or degrading tasks in an attempt to please his friend. Peter may not have been as handsome as Sirius, or as academic as Remus, but Lily was sure he had more to offer the world than he seemed able to believe. 

'Look, Peter,' she began, her tone softening, 'you don't have to do this. James is perfectly capable of speaking for himself and I'm sure there are more interesting things you could be doing with your time than relaying his messages to me.' 

'I don't mind.' He shrugged. 'He didn't tell me to come here, you know; I offered. I guess you think James bosses me around or something, and I suppose you have a right to think what you like, but it just shows how little you know about him.' His eyes were cold as he held Lily's gaze. 'I'm here because James is sitting upstairs in our dorm feeling absolutely _terrible_ about what happened and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to make things better?' 

Lily frowned. As much as she hated to admit it, Peter had a point. 'He really feels bad about what happened?' 

'He wanted to do something nice for you. That's all he ever wants: to make you happy.' Peter shook his head, suddenly seeming all hard edges and resolve. 'If you ask me, he's a fool.' Not waiting for a response, he turned and walked away. 

'Apology accepted, I suppose,' Lily muttered, turning back to the parchment in front of her. She didn't feel sorry for James. She _didn't_. 

Sighing, she pushed her homework away. Apparently she did.


End file.
